Too Much Fun at Work
by LynstHolin
Summary: SEXY DRARRY Ministry Administrator Draco Malfoy loves to boss Auror Harry Potter around.


explicit (but not hardcore-porny) m/m sex

...

Harry sat with his feet up on his desk and his arms folded behind his head, whistling softly as he daydreamed. "Potter, get up off your lazy arse. I need you to help me search for some old documents." Harry jumped a little at Malfoy's barked order, but didn't otherwise move. "Immediately!"

"Dammit, Malfoy, I'm an Auror, not your bloody servant boy!" Harry glared at Malfoy, eyes blazing. The Auror at the desk next to him looked amused.

"And, as an administrator, I'm your superior," Malfoy drawled, lips curled up into the slightest of smirks.

Harry got up slowly and slammed his chair under his desk. "Cinderelly, Cinderelly, night and day it's Cinderelly. Make the fire, fix the breakfast. Wash the dishes, do the mopping," Harry sang in a mocking falsetto as he followed Malfoy down the corridor into some musty old store room.

Malfoy looked back at Harry as if he doubted his sanity. "What are you on about?"

"Nothing, superior one."

"Mind your tone of voice, Potter."

The moment the door was closed and sealed with a locking charm, Malfoy was all over Harry, his hands roughly groping, gripping hard enough to leave bruises on Harry's bottom. His mouth forced Harry's lips apart so his tongue could invade it.

"Do I get a raise for this, Malfoy?" Harry panted when Draco moved his mouth to Harry's throat to nip and suck.

"Shut up, Potter. That's an order. Really, as much fun as you're having at work, you shouldn't get paid at all." Harry's uniform was stripped from him with a charm, leaving him in just his boots. A table was cleared of mysterious junk, and Malfoy pushed Harry down onto it and spread his legs.

"In the Muggle world, this would be called sexual harassment."

"It's not harassment if you like it, Potter," Malfoy sneered as he squeezed Harry's erection. He took a bottle of lube out of his robes and poured some into his palm.

"What would yoursuperiors think if they knew how you abused your position?" Harry gasped out when Malfoy penetrated him with two fingers, whimpering a little at the ungentle thrusting.

Malfoy laughed lewdly. "But you're in the perfect position to be abused." He raised his robes to reveal that he had nothing on underneath. He sank himself into Harry, baring his teeth, and started fucking him hard. It was hot and vicious, with biting and scratching and Malfoy keeping up a stream of nasty talk the whole time. "Don't even try to tell me you don't want it, you little cock-loving whore. That uniform of your doesn't hide a thing. I know you get hard every time you look at me." Malfoy tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, yanking his head back so they stared into each other's eyes, not relenting until Harry shook and cried out. Draco hissed through his teeth when his own climax came.

Draco leaned down and gave Harry a lingering kiss. "Was that good, babe?" he asked when he raised his head again.

Harry was grinning, his eyes a bit dazed. "That was amazing. Better than I'd imagined. Was it good for you?" He reached up and caressed Draco's face.

Draco smiled back. "Really good. I have to admit, when you told me that what you wanted for Valentine's Day was a sexy role-play at work, I thought you were a bit mental. But that was _hot._"

"Only because it involved you." Harry pulled Draco's head down so they could kiss some more.

Someone pounded on the storeroom door. "Oi! Open up!"

Harry sighed. "I suppose we had better get out of here before people start talking."

Draco cleaned Harry up and redressed him with charms. "They talk already. I think it's time we stop hiding our relationship."

"Then, dinner together tonight at the Buttered Kraken? I believe that's your favorite restaurant."

"How did you know that?" Draco looked very pleased.

"I'm an Auror. I know how to find things out."

"Love you, Harry."

"Love you, Draco." They started kissing again, and Harry wound his arms tightly around Draco's back.

"Open up now or I'm getting Shacklebolt!" When Harry and Draco finally walked out of the storage room, they were glared at evilly by an irate file clerk. "Bloody animals, can't control their hormones for eight hours," the clerk muttered as he pushed past them. "Morgan's flowered knickers, I hate Valentine's Day."


End file.
